


【骸纲】犯罪系数27

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 心理测量者第三季paro
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	【骸纲】犯罪系数27

临近港口的那片集装箱卸货区域早在三十分钟前便被电子警察机器人围了个水泄不通。码头旁边停着一辆警车，车门向外打开，里面空无一人。黄黑色的警戒线自警车车尾向四周圈起。

又一阵嗡嗡的鸣笛声由远及近。一辆外形酷似仓库的集装箱卡车稳稳停在那辆警车前面，看似厚重的、密不透风的舱门向两旁掀起，从里面跳下来一个一头靛蓝色长发、身着黑色长风衣的男人。

他看起来心情十分糟糕。脸色阴沉，嘴唇抿得很紧。他简单地环顾了一下四周，随后快步走向几名正在现场勘查的警员。他们看见他面色不善地逼近时都不由自主地瑟缩了一下，眼神中充满戒备与抵触。

“那个男人呢？”

“沢田前辈在面朝海岸的那间仓库附近巡视。”

“又是一个人？”

被提问的那个警员犹豫了一下，皱起眉，仿佛六道骸问了一个很愚蠢的问题。

“沢田前辈从到那儿起就开始发呆……你知道，他每次一到案发现场都会那样。”

“看上去不太可靠啊，那个沢田前辈——等等，你去哪儿？执行官在没有命令的情况下不可以擅自行动！”

然而六道骸几乎是粗鲁地撞开他们，从两人中间穿过，大步流星地向仓库走去。两名警员面面相觑，立刻跟了上去。

港口的夜晚寒风凛冽，被风吹起的波浪前赴后继地拍打着沿岸的礁石。沢田纲吉站在岸边，呆呆地凝望着对面点缀着璀璨霓虹灯的建筑物出了神。骸悄无声息停在他背后一步之遥的地方。

“他这个样子多久了？”当那两名警员气喘吁吁地跟着他跑来时，他忽然再一次冷冷发问。

“十分钟左右？大概……喂！你想干什么？”

只见骸不动声色地将手伸进风衣内袋，掏出那把由复杂精密的机械制成的支配者，毫不犹豫将枪口对准了沢田纲吉的后脑勺。在他旁边的那两名警员吓得脸色发青。

“你……你竟敢对自己的监视官……”

支配者在发出一系列常规指令后，将目标锁定在棕褐色头发的男人身上，并开始测量心理指标。

“犯罪系数27。目标确认为公安局在职监视官，非执行目标。扳机已锁定。”

骸无动于衷地保持了一会儿举枪的姿势，稍稍眯起眼打量起陷入恍惚状态中的男人。他知道沢田纲吉在做什么，即便如此他的色相也丝毫没有变得污浊……这是骸重复了无数次的一个习惯，得到的却是如出一辙的结果。他难道在期待别的什么吗？

或许有那么些瞬间，他期待沢田纲吉堕落、期待他的指数恶化——在常人眼中，他明明已经在崩溃边缘徘徊了那么久。

等骸回过神，那两名警员已经不见了踪影，恐怕是去汇报他的违规行为。反正他无所谓，而这也并非第一次。

骸从容不迫地收起支配者，继而伸出一只手拍了拍纲吉的肩。意料之中没有收到任何反应。他的手于是停在了他的肩上，一点点施加力道攥紧他的肩头。

“够了，沢田纲吉。给我清醒过来。”

那具身体冷不丁打了个激灵，仿佛倏地从噩梦中惊醒一般。纲吉回过神，开始大口大口地喘气，随后身子一歪，向后踉跄了两步，骸及时抱住他才没让他狼狈地跌下去。

“凶、凶手就是在这里……他很痛苦……还有走投无路的绝望！可是他什么也没做，另一个人替他杀了被害者……他很害怕——”

“够了！”

骸蓦地冲他低吼，打断了他断断续续梦呓一般的自言自语。纲吉的额头上全是冷汗，倚靠在他怀里浑身颤抖个不停。他缓缓抬起一只手，胡乱抓住他衬衫的胸襟，仍旧双眼紧闭，眉心绞在一起，显得十分焦虑和不安。

“之前不是已经告诉过你，没有我在场的时候不许再随便使用超直感了吗？”

“对不起……骸，可是，为了真相……”

“笨蛋。获取真相不一定非要通过消耗自己的精神这种愚蠢的途径。”

“别动不动就骂人家笨蛋啊！我也是……有好好地在努力，因为不想拖骸后腿。”

“有你这样会对执行官说出这种没骨气的话的监视官吗？就是因为你一再对身边的人迁就，才总会把自己搞得那么狼狈，笨蛋。”

“你、你说了两遍笨蛋吧，骸！”

纲吉这会儿终于恢复了点精神，不甘示弱地揪住骸的衣领，试图用目光瞪回去。然而没挣扎两下又软倒下去，被骸直接一把扛到肩上，向仓库的反方向走去。

“总之，今天的初步调查已经完成了。我不想把时间浪费在无意义的争论上。”

“喂，别想就这样蒙混过关！给我道歉啊，骸，我可是你的监视官……！”

纲吉不停地用拳头捶打他的背，却被骸冷着脸彻彻底底无视。他一路扛着不停抱怨的青年走到刚才那辆警车旁，几乎是把他直接摔进了后驾驶座位。纲吉脸朝下笨拙地栽进座垫，发出一声闷闷的呻吟，听起来像被粗暴蹂躏过的小动物委委屈屈的叫唤。

＊

沢田纲吉一直预感自己是很快就会出局的那类人。甚至不是“三振出局”那种有选择余地的淘汰，而是直接被革职卸任赶回老家。说到底，他从被迫进入警校的那一天起就没想象过自己能够顺利毕业。他想当然地认为系统在给出有关他未来职业的预判上一定出了哪些故障，以至于当他收到成为监视官的资格鉴定书时还以为自己参与了一项漫长的整人节目。

革职目前还不是他所能想到的最糟糕的结果。上级已经不止一次提醒过他关于使用超直感同步犯人或受害者精神世界的副作用，很有可能导致他的色相产生不可逆的恶化。如果他的犯罪系数持续上升，十有八九会成为潜在犯……想到这里，纲吉抬起头看向正在开车的六道骸。

“怎么了？”

“没、没什么。”

纲吉迅速移开视线，显得一脸心虚。骸超乎寻常的洞察力使他对别人的目光十分敏感，纲吉对此心知肚明，却还是忍不住一再将视线投向他。

“你最近使用地太频繁了。”

“啊，一不留神就——”

“是太专注了吧。下次晕倒我可不管你……”

他在骸看起来又打算要骂他一句笨蛋之前，倾身上前，攀住驾驶座椅上的头枕，凑到骸耳边。骸条件反射似地别开头拉开距离，只用余光烦躁地扫了他一眼。

“又怎么了？”

“我在想……”纲吉深吸了一口气，十指交叉垫在下巴后面，冲他微微一笑，“就算沦为执行官，如果是和骸一起的话，我大概也不会有什么怨言。”

“已经打算放弃了吗？真没出息啊——不如说，听到你这种轻飘飘的说法很让人火大。”

“为什么？”

“我们干的可不是什么值得炫耀的活。况且，就算你一再动摇，色相还是那么纯净，系统是绝不会放弃你这样的笨蛋的。“

“骸！”

“我的意思是，对于他们来说你还有利用价值。不知道是对你过分信任还是有意疏忽……总之都很讽刺就是了。”

“骸还是那么讨厌西比拉系统吗？“

“我讨厌一切由他人决定的法则和自由。”

纲吉听完又把脑袋耷拉下去了。警车这时在一个十字路口缓缓停下。

“但是在一切失控之前……”骸突然换了一种语调，一扫先前的消极与冷酷，只是淡淡地陈述道，“我会确保我的监视官安然无恙。”

在纲吉怔在原地消化那句暧昧又有点捉弄人的情话之前，骸已经把手从方向盘上拿了下来，捏住了他的下巴。

“别走神啊，笨蛋。”

仿佛是喃喃自语，六道骸这次主动向他逼近，吻住了他的嘴唇。纲吉下意识张开嘴惊讶地想要叫出声，却恰好被骸的舌头见缝插针地钻了进来，不由分说一阵野蛮地、仓促地索取。

“唔……快、快要喘不过气来了！”

在终于被放开后，纲吉几乎是连滚带爬地逃回了后座，也不在意西装会不会被压皱，双臂圈住脑袋整个人趴到座垫上当起了缩头乌龟。红晕从耳根一直蔓延到后颈。

骸向他传达的信息十分清楚：我想要你。

他哪里是在担心他的犯罪系数，明摆着把不得把他拽下水同流合污。沢田纲吉气鼓鼓地在心里把骸骂了一遍又一遍，又打心底绝望地意识到自己自始至终无法拒绝这个男人的撩拨。

监视官与执行官，猎物与猎犬……沢田纲吉愈发搞不懂，他们之间究竟是谁在牵着谁的绳索。但是有一点他坚定不移：在那么多双注视着他、觊觎着他有朝一日不堪重负而毁灭的眼睛里，唯独没有那一双惑人、冷傲的异色瞳。而且他知道，在崩溃边缘游离的，并非他只身一人。

过了一会儿，纲吉抬起头眼巴巴地望向窗外，发现在浓重的夜色里疾速掠去的景致有些陌生。

“骸，这好像不是去总部的路诶？“

“已经很晚了，现在直接回我公寓。”

纲吉感到心脏猛地加速跳动。干脆在车上装睡吧，他自欺欺人地想，又往驾驶座后面缩了缩，索性拽过骸的风衣外套把自己裹得严严实实，只露出头顶几撮支棱着的呆毛。他知道骸正在透过后视镜打量他这副没用的样子。

“头发睡乱了噢。”

“啰嗦——”


End file.
